1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for secure distribution of digital data to end users' media for use by the end users. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for distributing geographic data to end users for use in their navigation systems.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various different types of devices for which end users are required to obtain digital data. One type of device for which end users are required to obtain digital data is a navigation system. Navigation systems for use on land have become available in a variety of forms and provide for a variety of useful features. One exemplary type of navigation system uses (1) a geographic database that contains data representing features in a geographic area or region, (2) a navigation application program, (3) appropriate computer hardware, such as a microprocessor and memory, and, optionally, (4) a positioning system. The geographic database portion of the navigation system includes information about the positions of roads and intersections in or related to a specific geographic regional area, and may also include information about attributes, such as one-way streets and turn restrictions, as well as about street addresses, alternative routes, hotels, restaurants, museums, stadiums, offices, automobile dealerships, auto repair shops, etc.
The positioning system may employ any of several well-known technologies to determine or approximate one's physical location in a geographic regional area. For example, the positioning system may employ a GPS-type system (global positioning system), a “dead reckoning”-type system, or combinations of these, or other systems, all of which are well-known in the art.
The navigation application program portion of the navigation system is typically a software program that uses data from the geographic database and the positioning system (when employed). The navigation application program may provide the user with a graphical display (e.g. a “map”) of his specific location in the geographic area. In addition, the navigation application program may also provide the user with specific directions to locations in the geographic area from wherever he is located.
The geographic data used by a navigation system may be stored locally with the navigation system in the vehicle, or, alternatively, the geographic data may be located remotely and downloaded to the navigation application programs, as needed, via a wireless communications system or other suitable communications channel. An advantage associated with having the geographic data stored locally with the navigation system is that a large amount of data is continuously available to the navigation system, thereby avoiding the costs associated with installing and maintaining a communications infrastructure that affords the necessary bandwidth needed to provide the data from a remote site. On the other hand, a consideration associated with storing geographic data locally with the navigation system is the need to update the data on a regular basis.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for the distribution of new and updated geographic data to users of navigation systems.
Another consideration associated with providing geographic data for navigation systems is the need to safeguard the data from unlicensed uses, e.g., illegal copying. The collection of geographic data can be a relatively time-consuming and expensive process. Therefore, although it is desirable to make it easy for users of navigation systems to obtain new and updated geographic data, it is also desired to provide security measures that prevent unlicensed uses.
As mentioned above, there are various different types of devices for which end users are required to obtain digital data. Other devices include music players (e.g., audio CD players, MP3 players, as well as players that support other formats), video game consoles, DVD players, and computers. The considerations relating to safeguarding of geographic data from unlicensed uses also applies to data provided for these other types of devices.